


The Wager

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, OOC, Poss Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: Hermione Granger has made a wager - one she can't possibly win. Or can she? She's certainly willing to do anything to make it happen, but is doing 'anything' the right or wrong option?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from J K Rowling's fantastic books or films, I'm just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to my beta, Mamacita, as always. Okay, so this is completely AU and totally OOC but I make absolutely no apologies, sometimes you just have to let the porn out. If you don’t like it don’t read it, it's as simple as that. A total smut-fest and possibly pretty squicky in places — this is a completely different Hermione than the one we’re used to. She’s confident, VERY sexually aware, and has absolutely no qualms about using it to get what she wants — with everyone in the school. Oh, and she’s got a real thing for Snape! I hope you enjoy Dx

 

Hermione Granger was feeling incredibly pissed off.

She had spent the best part of a month trying to get the Potions Master, Severus Snape, into bed and had failed miserably. Apart from asking him outright (which wasn’t allowed under the rules), she could think of no other way to attract his attention. She wasn’t sure which was worse — the sexual frustration, which was immense, or the fact that she stood to lose a fortune she hadn’t got. There had to be a way to get to the snarky Potions Master . . . but what?

Hermione was a popular girl and had never had any trouble getting laid. Ever since her first encounter with Viktor Krum back in her fourth year at Hogwarts, she had enjoyed having sex and she had yet to find anything sexual she didn’t enjoy to some extent. She wasn’t into any of the weirder fetishes like scat or water sports, but light bondage and games were as fun for her as the missionary position. 

‘What do I look like down there?’ she asked curiously.

Hazel, the beautician, smiled. She was asked this question a lot.

‘Haven’t you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?’ she asked in the soft lilt of her Highlands accent, as she pulled off the wax strip she had previously applied.  

Hermione gave a small gasp of pain. ‘Yes. But I only know what I look like. I mean, you’ve seen loads. Do you think mine’s the same as everyone else’s?’

Hazel laughed, then pulled off the next strip of wax. Hermione whimpered.

‘They’re all different, Hermione. Everything’s normal.’

‘But do you think it looks attractive . . . to a bloke, I mean?’

Another strip went and Hermione bit her lip.

‘I think men who like that sort of thing aren’t really judging a beauty parade. They just want to get inside it any way they can.’ Hazel let out a deep, filthy laugh, then pulled off another strip. ‘Almost finished, babe, and you’ll be good to go.’

Hermione gingerly got up from the table. Her mound stung like hell from the waxing, but it was worth the pain; she never managed to get skin that soft when shaving. She bent down and picked up her handbag and reached inside to find money for the beautician.

‘You got man problems then?’ Hazel asked intuitively.

Hermione sighed. ‘Yes. There’s this guy I fancy at school, but he’s just not interested. I’m sure he’s not gay, but nothing I’ve tried works.’

‘Maybe he just doesn’t fancy you, babe. It happens to even the best of us.’ Hazel smiled sympathetically.

‘Hmmm. I don’t know. See, sometimes I get the feeling he watches me when I’m not looking, do you know what I mean?’

Hazel smiled. ‘Maybe he’s just shy. Are you sure your boy isn’t a virgin?’

Hermione looked surprised. Surely not? She had never considered that Professor Snape might not have shagged before. She smiled wickedly. How incredibly awesome would it be to teach him what to do, to teach him how to please her exactly as she liked to be fucked best?

‘Are you considering that’s a possibility, then?’ Hazel asked with a smile, watching Hermione’s face carefully.

‘Well, it’s better than thinking he just doesn’t fancy me,’ Hermione replied honestly.

‘True, although you never said who he was. I’m assuming it isn’t a teacher, Hermione?’

‘Would it matter?’

‘Well, it might. You know some teachers might be interested but would never do it, however hard you push. Their code of conduct is too strong for them to let themselves go, at least with a student. And at least one of the teachers up there likes to play games.’

‘Who likes the games?’ Hermione asked interestedly. She knew Madam Hooch did. She had never looked at her the same way again after the teacher had joined her in the school showers after flying practice one day. And Hagrid was always fun, but she couldn’t think of any others, although she obviously hadn’t fucked all of them.

Hazel tapped her finger against her nose. ‘I’m not telling you, Missy. I know what you’re like. You’d be going to find them to see if they want to play. But one you do need to watch out for is the one that scowls. He’s got a whole different game going on, one you definitely don’t want to get involved in.’

She gave Hermione her change and a wry little smile.

‘Don’t you worry, girl. I know you. If you want that fella bad enough, you’ll find a way to get him.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘I like you when you’re freshly waxed,’ Draco said as he ran his tongue down Hermione’s tight pink slit. She gave a moan of pleasure and shuddered.

‘And I like it when you do that. Don’t stop!’

Draco laughed and pushed her legs wider, burying his face in her vulva. ‘Mmmm, you taste so good, love. Why do I have to share you? Don’t you want to be my girlfriend? Then we can fuck each other senseless every night.’ His tongue wriggled more.

Hermione squealed. When she had recovered a little she said, ‘Don’t be stupid. I’m not even supposed to talk to you, Draco. You’re a bloody Slytherin, I’m a Gryffindor, remember. And that’s without going anywhere near blood status or the little matter of you and my best friends being arch enemies!’

‘But you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had,’ Draco admitted. ‘I don’t care what my father says about Mudbloods; I bet he’d change his mind if he got to fuck you. Anyway, don’t pretend you don’t like Slytherins. I know you’ve been sucking Blaise’s cock every chance you get.’

Hermione laughed wickedly and winked at Draco. ‘You Slytherins are my dirty little secret, Draco. I know I shouldn’t touch you, but I can’t keep away.’ She reached out and grabbed his impressive cock. ‘Especially when you’ve got such big snakes. Now stop talking and make me come.’

‘Anything you say, lover,’ Draco replied wrapping her legs around his neck as he buried his face in her slit once more.

 

 . . . 

 

‘You do know the whole Slytherin Quidditch team wants to fuck you, don’t you?’ Draco asked as they lay in each other’s arms, relaxing after an extremely vigorous and fulfilling bout of sex. Hermione’s body was tingling pleasantly from the exercise and the size of Draco’s cock.

‘Are they all as big as you are?’

Draco shook his head. ‘Hardly, although I don’t think you’d be too disappointed. I’m sure they could all make you come.’

‘Hmmm. Well, I might have to consider it,’ Hermione replied jokingly. ‘Although I’d definitely need to keep that a secret, wouldn’t I?’ She grinned.

‘How about a small wager?’ Draco suggested seductively.

 ‘Oh no, Draco. No more wagers. I’m in danger of going bankrupt over the last one,’ Hermione groaned.

Draco laughed. ‘You still trying for Snape? Got to give you ten out of ten for perseverance, Hermione.’

‘I really do want to fuck him. It’s got nothing to do with the wager.’

‘No, of course not.’ Draco looked sceptical. ‘I mean, Snape has beautiful, sexy women throwing themselves at him every day, doesn’t he?’

‘Perhaps he does. Perhaps that’s why he doesn’t want me,’ Hermione said unhappily.

‘Well, if it’s any consolation, I think he’s fucking mad. If I were him I’d have you tied to my bed constantly. I’d never get to class.’ Draco laughed loudly.

‘Mmmmm, I _really_ like the idea of being tied to Snape’s bed,’ Hermione said wickedly. ‘I wonder if I can find a way into his rooms.’

‘Not a chance. You’re not a Slytherin, so you wouldn’t get anywhere near. Mind you, even the girls from his own House can’t get in there. Pansy’s older sister tried it a few years ago and he gave her detention for _three weeks_ with Filch.’

Hermione shuddered. Filch was probably the one person in the whole school she wouldn’t even consider touching, and she had heard rumours about his detentions with the older students. 

‘Surely Snape’s got to notice me eventually,’ she said dejectedly.

‘You don’t think he’s noticed you? He has, and you’re getting right under his skin. His temper after having you in his lesson is amazing to watch. I thought he was going to hex one of the first years on Tuesday. What the fuck did you do to him?’

Hermione laughed. ‘Hardly anything, really. I went into class commando, pulled my skirt right up under the desk, then sat with my legs open. I know he got a good view of my pussy because he kept looking at it. Actually, he spent almost the whole lesson behind his desk leaning back in his seat.’

‘I’m not surprised. So would I have done . . . no, actually I’d have sent you to my office and given you a good seeing-to over the desk while everyone else was working on their potions.’

‘Well, he wasn’t impressed. I packed up last just in case he wanted to ask me anything, and he did come over. I was really excited actually, but he just suggested that I might want to get some underwear for the winter as the dungeons can be very cold then.’ Hermione sounded disgruntled.

Draco chuckled loudly. ‘You really are getting to him. He’d never have said that to anyone else, he’d have just given them detention with Filch. You know, I really do think he fancies you.’

‘If that’s true, I wish he’d just give me something. I’m going mad with desire for him. It’s making me so horny!’

‘Which is good for the rest of us,’ Draco pointed out. ‘You horny means great sex — if only I could just get you to spend a bit more time with me.’

‘I spend more than enough time with you already, Draco, and me being horny does nothing to get me closer to Snape — it just makes _me_ frustrated!’

‘So, if you’re frustrated you should be right up for playing with the Slytherin Quidditch team, then,’ Draco said slyly.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. ‘Go on, then, what’s the wager?’

‘If Slytherin beat Gryffindor at Quidditch you’ll come and party with us . . . and I do mean party.’

‘And if Gryffindor beat Slytherin?’

‘Then I’ll find you a way into Snape’s bedroom.’

Hermione thought about it for less than a second. ‘Done,’ she said and held out her hand to shake Draco’s.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione knocked on the door of Hagrid’s hut. There was no answer, but Fang barked. She tried the door and went inside, squealing with laughter as the huge boarhound jumped on her. She was bored because Harry and Ron were busy with Quidditch practice again and she didn’t want to waste her time watching them.

She had told her friends that it was vital that Gryffindor win the upcoming match with Slytherin but, of course, hadn’t explained why. She wasn’t entirely sure that getting Draco’s help with Snape wouldn’t count as cheating, even though it wouldn’t be propositioning the teacher. And yet still, she was frustrated. Snape was driving her mad. Every time she saw him desire flared through her body like a raging fire, yet she was no closer to getting anywhere near his bed.

Hermione sat on Hagrid’s large seat, closely followed by Fang who was overjoyed at human contact. She looked appraisingly at the dog. Fang was a big dog, and big dogs had big . . . .

‘’Ermione!’ Hagrid’s loud voice made her jump, blowing away her thoughts. ‘Thinking of playing with Fang, were yer?’ he asked, amused. Hermione shook her head. She wasn’t actually sure what she was thinking. ‘Well, yer welcome to if you want, but I don’t think ’e’s what you’re really after.’

Hermione laughed. ‘No, I don’t think so, either.’

‘Tea?’ Hagrid asked as he held up a teacup in his large fingers.

‘That would be lovely, Hagrid, thank you.’

‘’Arry and Ron playin’ Quidditch?’ Hagrid asked as he placed the cup on the table and poured a stream of tea from a huge teapot into it. Hermione picked it up.

‘Yes, as usual. There’s only so much Quidditch I can take,’ Hermione said, sounding bored.

‘Wha’ about Quidditch teams?’ Hagrid asked.

‘What?’ Hermione’s voice was sharper than she had intended.

‘I ’ear the upcoming Slytherin/Gryffindor game’s an importan’ one for you.’

‘Really? What else did you hear?’

‘Oh, no details, jus’ that you have a big bet ridin’ on Gryffindor.’

‘Oh. If you know, I guess everyone else in the school knows, too.’ Hermione looked upset.

‘If you mean Professor Snape, then yes, he knows sommat’s going on with his team.’

Hermione sighed again. ‘Great!’

‘Still playing ’ard to get, is ‘e?’ Hagrid asked jovially.

‘Yes, and it’s driving me bloody mad, Hagrid. I’m horny as fuck constantly and every time I see him I get the urge to grab him and jump on him. It’s a complete nightmare.’

She moved to sit on Hagrid’s lap and her hand brushed over his enormous cock, finding and freeing it.

‘You do know ’e’s playing with you, ‘Ermione?’

‘Well, I wish he would stop playing and get on with fucking me.’

Hagrid laughed. ‘Impatient girl. Sometimes the chase is the good bit.’ He groaned. Hermione had just slid her mouth over the end of his huge length and was sucking hard. ‘Oh, tha’s good, ’Ermione. Oh yes, jus’ like that.’

Hermione moved slightly to take his cock a little deeper. She gave a small moan, too. Hagrid’s hand had slid between her legs, his large fingers finding and playing with her wet slit.

‘You like tha’, don’ you?’ he asked as his finger, as large as a small cock, slid inside her.

She bucked her hips against him and sucked him harder in response. Up and down she slid on Hagrid’s finger, riding him hard, enjoying the feeling of him filling her. One day she was definitely going to fuck him, just as soon as she worked out the logistics of how to get that huge thing inside her.

Hagrid was moaning loudly now as he came closer to coming. Hermione moved to take just the tip once more. She knew from experience that he could choke her with his come if she wasn’t careful.

As she continued to ride his finger, feeling her own orgasm build, she helped Hagrid with his, swallowing hard as his come gushed into her mouth. A few minutes later she was laying on her back as his tongue lapped at her sex, licking up the moisture his fingers had created, crying out as her own orgasm hit. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Are you ready for the game?’ Draco asked, smiling.

‘Of course. Actually, I’m in a win-win situation, aren’t I?’ Hermione winked. ‘Although I still want Gryffindor to win, obviously.’

She watched as the rest of the Slytherin team walked towards the pitch, every one of the big men eyeing her up as they passed. Draco leant in closer.

‘Kiss for luck?’ he asked hopefully.

‘What, out here in front of the whole school? I don’t think so, Draco.’

He pecked her cheek quickly anyway, then ran off to join the rest of his team.

A moment later the Gryffindor team emerged. Hermione ran over to join Harry and Ron as they walked towards the pitch.

‘Win for me, please,’ she said quietly.

‘Why? What do you get if we do?’ Harry asked, grinning.

‘I want to know what she’s got to do if she loses,’ Ron said. 

‘I’ll tell you after the game. Just get out there and win.’ She gave each boy a hug, then went to find her seat in the Gryffindor stand.

Frustration flared almost immediately. Professor Snape was in his usual seat in the Slytherin stand, looking directly at her. He gave her the once-over, then turned to talk to his companion, Lucius Malfoy. A moment later Lucius, too, looked over at Hermione, and she felt herself going red under his intense scrutiny. Lucius Malfoy, despite being thoroughly evil, was a gorgeous-looking man.

She turned to talk to Neville, trying to block out the gaze of the men opposite while at the same time wondering desperately what the Potions Master had said about her. Had he had a laugh with Lucius? Was she a joke to him? Had he told the man about her attempts to seduce him? Did he know about the wager?

Hermione was so worried about their conversation that she hadn’t kept track of what was happening in the game. She waited for Luna to make her announcement; the usual dreamy discussion about clouds and things rather than the actual game itself, but did finally manage to discern that the score was 40-10 to Slytherin. She almost chuckled. It was amazing what boys would do for a shag.

She thought back to the burly frames of the team members. She had a feeling she was in for a rough night if Slytherin won, but it was worth the bet in case that elusive access to the Potions Master’s bedroom became available. She no longer wanted to watch the game. She wanted to be away from this place where Snape and Malfoy Senior could watch her all too easily.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘So come on, spill — what the fuck were you offering the Slytherin team? I’ve never seen them play so well,’ Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione walked back up toward the castle.

‘Do you mean you don’t know?’ Hermione asked, looking genuinely surprised.

‘Something to do with sex, I’m guessing,’ Ron said coldly, ‘as Goyle said something about shagging my girlfriend.’

‘Yes, it is sex. So thanks, guys, for losing.’

‘You’re not really going to shag Goyle?’ Ron asked in disgust.

‘Yes, Ronald, I really am . . . and the rest of the team.’ Hermione looked a little upset.

‘What? What the hell did you agree to that for?’ Ron asked in horror. Harry just looked at her.

‘Because I expected Gryffindor to win, you idiot. You usually do.’

‘What would you have won?’ Harry asked shrewdly. ‘It must have been something good.’

‘Malfoy was going to get me access to Professor Snape’s bedroom.’

‘That’s cheating,’ Ron retorted.

‘Bollocks is it — that’s initiative,’ Hermione insisted. ‘Anyway, it isn’t breaking any of the rules. It’s not like I’d be asking him outright, I’d just be waiting for him when he went to bed.’

‘So now you get to fuck Malfoy and his mates instead.’

Hermione sighed. ‘Yep . . . still, at least it’ll keep me fit. I’d better go; I’m sure they’ll be looking for me. See you guys tomorrow.’

‘You reckon it’ll take all night?’ Ron asked.

‘At least,’ Hermione said grimly. ‘If I can walk in the morning it’ll be a bloody miracle. Have you seen the size of those guys?’ She sighed again. ‘The things I do for Severus Snape . . . and still, he doesn’t even notice me.’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t say that,’ Harry said, smiling wickedly. ‘He just pointed you out to Lucius Malfoy as they walked past.’

‘Oh, shit! Did he hear me?’ Hermione winced with embarrassment.

Ron laughed. ‘Which bit, the bit about you shagging his Quidditch team or the bit about you doing it to get into his bedroom?’

‘Either or both, or any of it — oh, shit!’ Hermione was completely flustered now.

‘I wonder what Malfoy would think about you shagging his son, and what all those other Death Eaters would think? Bet they’d all have heart attacks if they knew a Muggle-born was giving their precious Pure-blood sons a good seeing-to,’ Harry mused.

Hermione chuckled. She had almost forgotten that Ron and Harry didn’t know about her and Draco.

‘Hell, I hope they don’t find out or I might even surpass Harry on the death list. Either that or I’ll get a visit from them, too!’ She shuddered. ‘Right, once more unto the breach, dear friends,’ she added as she headed off to find Draco and the Slytherin Quidditch team.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione was completely knackered. She lay in Draco’s arms, feigning sleep, although she knew that he knew she wasn’t really asleep.

‘Are you all right?’ he asked quietly.

‘I’ll live, as long as I don’t go anywhere near Crabbe and Goyle for the next few lifetimes.’ She curled around him. ‘Please keep them away from me, they’re a pair of animals.’

Draco laughed. ‘Sorry, love. They do get a bit over-excited sometimes.’

‘Over-excited! Do you know how rough they are? I mean, I’m all for a bit of rough stuff, you know that Draco, but they were painful.’

‘Did they hurt you?’ Draco was worried now.

‘Not seriously, although I’m pretty sure that was luck rather than anything else. And if I have a black eye tomorrow where Mulciber hit me I’m not going be very happy.’

‘I’m sure he didn’t mean to do it,’ Draco said uncomfortably.

‘No, of course not, Draco. Strange how it came just after he called me a Mudblood whore, though.’

Draco sighed. ‘This wasn’t my best idea ever. I didn’t realise quite how unrefined some of these oafs are. I’m sorry, love.’

‘Not your fault,’ Hermione said sounding contrite. ‘It serves me right for betting. I should know better by now. My luck isn’t very good . . . especially where bloody Severus Snape is concerned.’

‘Well, you’re definitely getting to him. He was talking to my father earlier and now he’s quite eager to meet you — and I don’t think that’s just for a chat.’

‘He’s already met me, Draco, remember? Flourish & Blotts in our second year and the Quidditch World Cup in our fourth.’ She didn’t mention her part in Lucius’ incarceration in Azkaban. ‘He hates me. He’s made that crystal clear on every occasion we’ve met.’

‘Maybe, but you underestimate my father’s interest in sex. And a beautiful young woman so clearly up for a shag is right up my father’s street, regardless of where you were born.’

‘Did you tell him we’ve fucked?’ Hermione asked. She gave a small moan as an unknown member of the team slid his hand between her legs, his fingers finding her somewhat sore and swollen vulva. She opened her legs to give the boy access and was rewarded with his tongue.

‘Well, he did ask,’ Draco said.

Hermione gave a small whimper as she moved against the boy licking her. ‘And what did you say?’

‘I didn’t say we had, but I didn’t say we hadn’t, either. After all, you are a Mudblood and I wasn’t sure how he would react. Then he asked if there was any chance I could get you to go to our next party. That’s when I knew he was definitely interested.’

Hermione moaned louder now as she neared climax. Draco’s fingers playing with her nipples added to the feeling and she bent to lick around his cock as she cried out, her body writhing with pleasure. The boy had moved between her legs now, the head of his cock pressing against her entrance, and he thrust into her as she cried out. Soon she had her legs wrapped around his back and was pulling him deeper inside her as she sucked Draco’s cock, thoroughly enjoying the taste of him.

 

 

. . . 

 

‘So do you want to?’ Draco asked some time later.

‘Want to what?’ Hermione was confused.

‘Come to our party?’

Hermione laughed. ‘Do I get to fuck you and your dad at the same time?’

Draco smiled wickedly. ‘Would you like that?’

‘Hmmm. Well, that would be interesting, although I’d still rather fuck Snape. Will he be there? He’s obviously a friend of your father’s.’

Draco sighed. ‘Can’t stop the fixation with Snape even for one minute? Yes, he’ll be there. He usually comes to our parties. Perhaps my father can get you together.’

‘Sounds like I get your father whatever I do.’

‘Yes, that’s a done deal, I think.’

‘What about your mother?’

‘What about her?’

‘Well, what would she think of me turning up to fuck her men?’ Hermione asked laughingly.

‘Oh, she won’t care. She’s used to my father and his “friends”. Maybe she won’t even attend. She spends a lot of time in spas with her girlfriends these days.’

‘Well . . . I might come. It could be fun, I guess. Do you think everyone’s finished?’

Draco looked around. The Quidditch team were spread all over the room. Most of them were asleep.

‘Yes, I think so. I suppose you’re going to go back to Gryffindor tower now, are you?’

‘Why, do you have a better idea?’ Hermione smiled at the handsome boy.

‘I might. Do you trust me?’

‘No, not at all,’ she laughed as Draco looked hurt. ‘Why would I trust you, Draco? You’re one of my biggest enemies, remember?’

‘Because I’m in love with you,’ Draco told her.

Hermione shook her head. ‘No you’re not, you just like fucking me — but that’s not a bad thing. So what were you going to suggest?’

‘Somewhere we could spend the remainder of the night together, alone, without the rest of the team to interfere.’ Draco looked eager.

Hermione smiled. ‘That would be nice.’ She definitely liked the idea of leaving the rest of the team behind. A couple of them had been quite nice, but generally, they were a bunch of thugs and she would be glad to get away from them. ‘But where? And why do I need to trust you?’

It was Draco’s turn to smile now. ‘You can tell you’re not from Slytherin. We have all sorts of places for some quiet time. Don’t you have anything similar in Gryffindor?’

‘No, but then we’re a pretty boring bunch in Gryffindor — after all, none of us ever have sex.’ She grinned widely as Draco helped her to her feet and they began looking for their clothes.

‘You need to trust me because I’ll be taking you deep inside Slytherin territory,’ Draco said. ‘No, nowhere near Snape’s quarters,’ he added with a chuckle as he saw Hermione’s suddenly hopeful face. ‘But obviously, as a Gryffindor, you’ll be in serious shit if you get caught, so you need to trust that I’ll protect you — get you in and out safely.’

Hermione pulled him into a lingering kiss. ‘I do trust you, Draco,’ she whispered, smiling. ‘Now, take me to bed.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione crept down the corridor; she needed to get back to Gryffindor tower and into her own bed. It was early enough that no one was likely to be up but late enough that it was light and she didn’t need to use her wand to light her way, hopefully decreasing her chances of being caught. She turned the corridor. Only another two corridors and she would be home and safe.

She couldn't help but wince a little as she walked. Her night with the Quidditch team had left her tender. Draco was a considerate enough lover and had done his best to soothe her abraded skin, and she had very much enjoyed spending the night with him, but Crabbe and Goyle alone had been enough to leave her in pain.

Hermione had no trouble visualising the boys taking after their fathers as Death Eaters, raping and killing for pleasure. Certainly, they had been rough enough to call what they had done to her rape, even if she had given them permission. She shuddered. She just hoped she never had to go anywhere near those two ever again, especially both of them at the same time.

She turned the second to last corner and swore softly. Directly in front of her, blocking her path, was Argus Filch. She couldn’t retreat, he had already seen her, and she didn’t want to move forward. She dreaded what was coming. She stopped dead, trying to think of a plausible excuse for being out of bed.

‘Out a little early, aren’t we, Miss Granger?’ Filch asked, smiling nastily. His horrid cat, Mrs Norris, was twining itself around Hermione’s legs and purring evilly.

‘I couldn’t sleep and thought I’d take a walk in hopes it would make me feel tired,’ Hermione said blithely, not looking at the man. ‘And it’s worked. I really need to get back to bed.’

‘Are you sure you’re not just coming back from a long night out?’ Filch’s smile widened. ‘No matter. You’ve broken school rules by being out of bed after curfew. So for that, you get detention.’

Hermione sighed tiredly. Great, just what she hadn’t wanted. She had intended to spend the evening with Harry and Ron. It had been ages since the three of them had spent the evening alone together.

‘What time?’ she asked resignedly. Perhaps if she showed willingness he would make her detention a brief one.

‘No time like the present,’ Filch said with a sneer.

‘Now?’ she asked, unable to keep the dismayed tone from her voice. She was knackered and really wanted a couple of hours’ sleep before she had to get up for breakfast. She certainly wasn’t up to fighting off the disgusting caretaker.

‘Yes indeed, Miss Granger. Come on. Down to my office. Now!’

He led Hermione into his office, clearly pleased to have caught her. Hermione shivered. She had no idea what Filch’s detention would be, but she had heard the horror stories and had a feeling she wasn’t going to be doing lines or even cleaning at this time of the morning. He opened the door to his office and she stepped inside and looked at the desk overflowing with parchments and confiscated items and the filing cabinets around the walls stuffed full with yet more contraband, a lot of it from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. She stood by the desk and waited for his command.

Filch closed the door and locked it, and the sound of the key turning in the lock made Hermione’s stomach churn. He strode to the desk and cleared it with a sweep, indicating that Hermione should sit on it. She looked at him for a moment; then, very reluctantly, she did as he asked. Annoying Filch wasn’t going to help matters.

‘Had a busy night, Miss Granger?’ Filch asked gleefully as his hand found her leg and slowly ran up it until he reached the top of her thigh. His fingers reached out to rub at her swollen slit. ‘Very busy, by the feel of things.’

With a quick movement, he pulled up her skirt, revealing her bare mound, her knickers having been taken as a trophy by one of the team earlier.

‘Did they make you come hard?’ the man whispered.

Aghast as she was, Hermione couldn’t help watching as he touched her, jumping as his thumb found her sensitive clit and rubbed it rapidly. Fingers slid inside her, pushing hard into her sore wetness. She gasped.

‘Looks like they used you hard, girl,’ Filch crooned, his fingers still stroking. He pushed her back onto the table and spread her legs as his head dipped between her thighs.

Hermione closed her eyes as his tongue found her slit, the warm wetness soothing the throbbing flesh. Soon she was moaning with pleasure, her body moving against his mouth as his questing tongue slid inside her. Whatever the man looked like, he certainly knew what he was doing with his tongue. All those years of detentions had made him an expert.

Her hands gripped the sides of the desk as she felt her climax rising. Sweet Merlin, Filch was going to make her come! His hands slid under her blouse and were playing with her breasts as his tongue continued to lave her clit. His thin fingers twisted her hard nipples as she cried out, begging him to stop, whilst at the same time craving more. He chuckled richly when Hermione screamed as she came.

As she lay recovering, Filch undid his trousers, revealing a thick and very erect cock. He moved to stand by her face.

‘Suck it,’ he instructed.

Hermione looked at the man in surprise but soon did as he asked, her tongue licking around the wide shaft before she sucked it deep into her mouth. Filch grunted. She closed her eyes again. She could cope with doing anything as long as she didn’t have to see the man.

‘Stop, girl, or you’ll get a mouthful,’ Filch rasped. Hermione carried on sucking. She no longer cared; she just wanted to make him come so she could get this over and done with and could finally go to bed and get the sleep she so badly needed.

‘Stop!’ Filch ordered once more, this time more commandingly. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.

‘I don’t want to come there,’ he said gazing lecherously at her. ‘I’m coming there.’ He slid his fingers back into her wet slit.

Hermione sighed in resignation as she released his cock and moved towards the front of the desk to give Filch better access. She moaned as his hard length filled her, the wide shaft rubbing against her tender skin. A few hard thrusts later and he grunted with satisfaction as he came.

She was pleased that it was over, although if she was honest it hadn’t been anywhere near as bad as she had expected. Filch was a much better shag than she had suspected, although that shouldn’t really have been a surprise considering his reputation. If it hadn’t been for the Quidditch team earlier she would have been disappointed at him coming so quickly, and without giving her an orgasm in return. Well, if nothing else, at least she was no longer scared of detention with him.

‘I suggest you get yourself back to your dormitory and get some sleep, Miss Granger,’ Filch said as he pulled up his trousers. Hermione jumped down from the desk and pulled her skirt down, feeling his come running down her legs as she moved.

‘And don’t let me catch you out of bed again otherwise, the detention will be far longer.’

‘Yes, Mr Filch,’ Hermione replied meekly, although she was smiling as she said it.

He unlocked the door and she left quickly and rushed to get back to her bedroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Does Professor Snape talk to you, Remus?’

Lupin looked at Hermione curiously.

‘Only when he has to. You know that he and I have a history for which he hasn’t yet forgiven me.’

‘But he still makes the potion for you every month?’

Lupin sighed. ‘Yes. But after he got rid of me last time he didn’t expect me to be back as D.A.D.A. teacher again. That gives him something else to dislike me for.’ As his hand stroked down Hermione’s spine, she shivered with pleasure. ‘So it’s true that you’re after Severus, then, Hermione?’

Hermione nodded but looked worried. ‘Does everyone know?’

‘Well . . . there has been a bit of talk around the staff room.’

‘Does he know?’

Lupin laughed loudly. ‘When does Severus not know exactly what’s going on at Hogwarts? Especially something that involves him personally. I’d say his foul moods of late certainly indicate he is aware of your interest.’

Hermione sighed. ‘But he’s not interested in return. It’s driving me mad. Do you know how many people I’ve fucked in the last month? I’m permanently sexually frustrated and it’s all because of Severus bloody Snape!’ 

Lupin’s fingers traced patterns on her back, raising goose bumps on her bare skin.

‘Knowing Severus, he’s waiting to see how far you’ll go,’ Lupin said, his lips following his fingers down her back. His fingers ran down the crack of her bottom, then slid further down to find her warm, wet entrance. Hermione wriggled against him as she bent over the desk.

‘I don’t have anything else left to do . . . apart from jump on him. I’ve tried everything else I can think of. Mmmm, that feels good, Remus.’

‘Is this wager really so important to you, Hermione?’ Lupin asked seriously.

‘It’s not about the wager,’ she admitted. ‘I really don’t care about that any longer. I just need Professor Snape. I don’t know what it is about him, but getting him to fuck me is becoming the most important thing in my life.’

Lupin had undone his trousers and was rubbing the head of his cock against Hermione’s slit. ‘Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione?’

‘Yes, of course, Remus. Just because I’m lusting after Professor Snape doesn’t mean I don’t want you. You know I always enjoy what we do together.’

‘But I feel bad . . . always making you do it in this position.’

Hermione laughed. ‘That’s your werewolf side coming out. Don’t you know women like it doggy style? It goes deeper and feels more intense. Now stop talking and fuck me . . . please.’

Lupin grinned and pushed into Hermione, both of them moaning with excitement as they connected. Soon he was buried deep inside her, his lips finding the nape of her neck as he pushed into her, their cries growing as they moved closer towards climax. He slid his hand around to find her clit and rubbed it as he continued pumping into her. It wasn’t long before Hermione was coming, calling out her lover’s name as he filled her, each thrust causing a little whimper of pleasure.

‘You’re so beautiful, Hermione,’ Lupin whispered as he thrust hard, knowing he was close to coming himself.

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed the swinging orbs, pulling Hermione onto him as he came. For a long time afterwards, he held her, still buried inside her, just enjoying being with her. Eventually, Hermione moved to turn round. She put her arms around the teacher.

‘Mmmm, that was great, as always. Thank you, Remus.’ She pulled his face down and kissed him tenderly.

Lupin laughed. ‘I think I should be thanking you, Hermione. You’re always so kind to me.’

She kissed him again. ‘Oh, I think we help each other, don’t you? I mean, you’ve certainly helped me get rid of some of my frustration.’

‘Only some?’ Lupin was amused.

Hermione sighed and said unhappily, ‘Yes. There’s a huge part that never goes. That isn’t going to go until I’m finally in Professor Snape’s bed.’

‘You’re going for serious sex with him, then, not just a quick fuck?’

Hermione sighed again. ‘To be honest, Remus, right now I’d take anything I could get, but I have to admit that my fantasies are usually based around a bed . . . and a lot of time.’

‘He does fancy you, you know,’ Lupin said.

‘Does he? How can you tell? I don’t get that impression at all.’ Hermione sounded despondent.

‘He’s been even grumpier than usual, probably a sign that he’s as frustrated as you are. Haven’t you noticed he’s always looking at you, at meal times and whenever you’re walking across the Entrance Hall? The number of times I’ve seen him out of his dungeon outside of mealtimes this term is a sign in itself.’

‘Why won’t he do anything, then?’

Lupin shrugged. ‘I don’t know for sure. Either he’s playing games with you, seeing how far you’ll go, or he’s got the strictest moral code I’ve ever come across. I know he’s been winding you up because of the wager thing. You do know that you’re not the first girl to have taken a bet on getting him into bed, don’t you? And none of them ever got any further than you have.’

‘But did they all end up as frustrated as me? It started as a bet but it’s _so_ _much_ more than that now. If I could I’d stop the bet, if that’s the thing that’s getting in the way of him fucking me.’

Lupin laughed. ‘Oh dear, Hermione, you really do have it bad for our snarky Potions Master, don’t you? You know, if he ever decides to take you up on your offer I think he could be the luckiest guy in the world!’

Hermione smiled at the compliment and pulled Remus close for another kiss.    


	2. Chapter 2

‘Oh, I don’t know, Draco.’ Hermione wasn’t sure how to communicate her fear to the boy.

‘Why? You know it’ll be fun.’ Draco smiled lasciviously.

‘Maybe.’ She bit her lip nervously.

‘What’s the matter, love?’ Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her tenderly.

‘Your father and his friends are Death Eaters. I’m a Muggle-born.’

‘Didn’t I tell you not to worry about that? My dad isn’t going to care what you are if there’s any chance of getting you into bed.’

‘Draco, the last time I was in the same place as your dad he tried to kill me. He’s hated me for the last six years. Why would he suddenly change his mind now?’

Draco laughed. ‘Because he’s just realised that you’re not a little girl any longer. It’s amazing what good sex will make you overlook.’

‘Seriously, if you were in my position would you go? One lone Mudblood witch in a house full of Death Eaters.’

‘Not everyone at the party will be a Death Eater,’ Draco said stiffly.

Hermione sighed. ‘That’s not what I meant.’ She looked upset.

‘Explain.’ Draco’s voice had turned stiffer now.

‘What happens if I go there and someone decides to get me? After all, I am one of Harry’s best friends — I’m not exactly bottom of the list, am I? I don’t want to die or get hurt, Draco. Being serious, I’m terrified and I don’t think I can go through with it.’

Draco held her tighter, kissing her cheek gently. ‘What happened to that famous Gryffindor courage? I promise I’ll look after you, Hermione. I won’t let anything happen to you.’ He kissed her tenderly on the lips. ‘Please come with me.’ He kissed her again. ‘Snape will be there.’

‘Oh . . . I don’t know. I’m still not sure it’s a good idea.’

‘Why not? I’ve told you I’ll look after you. And I’m sure my dad will . . . please?’

Hermione sighed deeply. ‘Okay, I’ll come. But I will expect you to look after me . . . and I must be able to leave if I feel uncomfortable.’

Draco smiled widely, happier now he had Hermione’s acquiescence. ‘Of course, love. I just want you to have fun. That’s all that’s important to me.’

Hermione smiled. Despite what her friends thought, Draco really could be very sweet when he wanted to be, and since they had started fucking each other he was always thoughtful where she was concerned. It didn’t hurt that he was drop-dead gorgeous with a fantastic body, either. She wrapped her arms around him in return.

‘I trust you, Draco.’

She kissed him and her hands caressed his beautiful naked body as they had a hundred times before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione looked out over the beautiful gardens, enjoying the smell of the roses on the warm evening air. She had come out to the terrace to get some fresh air. The champagne and dancing were beginning to overwhelm her, as was Draco if she was honest, and she had escaped from him for a few minutes, desperate for a little time alone to recover her equilibrium.

Although Professor Snape was at the party he had kept well away from her so far. He was always just out of reach however hard she tried to get near him, although in truth she hadn’t really made that much of an attempt as she wasn’t feeling in the mood for yet more rejection from the snarky teacher.

Draco had been as good as his word, though, keeping her company at all times, although from the looks she had been receiving from Lucius Malfoy it was clear that, for this evening at least, she was safe. Well, she was safe from a Death Eater attack. She knew she wasn’t safe from the attentions of Lucius Malfoy.

She wandered along the terrace looking out at the extensive grounds, marvelling at the beautiful house Draco lived in. The place really was impressive, and massive, too, and the gardens were absolutely spectacular from what she could see of them.  

Hermione knew she was looking good this evening. She had already known the reason for her invitation, and whilst Professor Snape was going to be there she didn’t seriously have any expectations with regards to him.

Lucius and Draco were another matter, though, so she had dressed to thrill in a maxi length, low-cut, figure-hugging halter-neck dress with a daring slit up the back, her only underwear a pair of hold-up fishnet stockings. Her hair had been piled up on her head in a sleek style, making her look older than her nineteen years, and the finishing touch was killer heels, which looked fantastic but were living up to their name with a vengeance.

She followed the terrace around the corner and leant out further over the balcony to look down on what looked like a formal knot garden. This place really was completely amazing!

A few seconds after she started looking, Hermione heard a faint rustling sound, and suddenly cautious, she went to stand up and turn round to see who had come onto the terrace. Although she was relatively safe at the party, alone out here with a Death Eater things might be different, especially with her back to them.

_She couldn’t move_.

Her heart started beating more rapidly and a cold knot of fear settled in her stomach and crawled its way slowly up her spine. Someone had put a non-verbal spell on her while she had been looking at the garden and she hadn’t even realised.

Panic filled Hermione and began to overwhelm her, and she wondered frantically whether Draco would come looking for her. Even if he did, it could be too late. Whoever had trapped her out here could kill her in seconds without anyone else at the party being any the wiser, and frozen as she was, there would be nothing she could do to stop them.

Hermione suddenly wished fervently that she hadn’t been stupid enough to agree to come to the party. She certainly should have known better than to come outside on her own, at least. Without any warning, she felt a hand brush gently down her bare back and a warm breath whispered in her ear. Someone stood behind her, breathing deeply.

‘Who are you?’ she asked shakily.

That was good — her voice hadn’t been taken away, they had just used a freezing charm on her. Although that didn’t necessarily mean anything non-malicious; perhaps they wanted to hear her scream when she died.

‘And I thought you wanted me, Miss Granger,’ a dark and silky voice said quietly, right by her ear.

Hermione’s heart thumped uncontrollably. It was Professor Snape!

‘Professor Snape?’

Snape laughed darkly. He pulled up the skirt of her dress and caressed her naked bottom. He took his time as he stroked her, knowing she was unable to do anything to stop him.

‘This is what you wanted, isn’t it?’ he asked seductively. His hand slid lower and rubbed her vulva, long fingers sliding into her, making her cry out. His lips found her neck and she moaned quietly as he planted whisper-soft kisses on it.

It was a weird feeling not being able to move. Hermione had the urge to writhe on Snape’s fingers but she couldn’t. The feelings building up inside her had no way of escaping and she cried out in frustration, unable to stop herself.

She heard a quickly muttered word from Snape. He cast a silencing charm on the area, making it verbal this time so she knew what he had done.

‘I hadn’t expected to not be able to move,’ she admitted through her whimpers. Snape’s long fingers were plunging deep inside her and the experience was amplified by being frozen in place. She could feel every exquisite touch but could do nothing to ease the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her.

‘Think of it as bondage and a bit extra,’ Snape’s smooth voice said. His hand slid into the top of her dress to cup and caress her breast, fingers squeezing one of her stiffened nipples.

‘Ooooooooooohhhhh, I can’t stand it!’ Hermione cried. ‘It’s too much.’

Snape chuckled darkly. ‘Oh, I think you’re doing very well, Miss Granger, very well indeed.’

She gasped as his hand released her breast and moved down instead to find her bottom. A finger slid into her tight hole, pressing as deeply as the fingers in her vulva. Hermione could feel her muscles contracting and she was unable to stop the huge orgasm that ripped through her rigid body. A whimper turned to a sob and then to a cry of ecstasy as she came.

‘I need you,’ she whispered, on the verge of tears.

‘How do you need me?’ Snape asked quietly. His voice would have made her shiver if she could have moved.

‘Every way possible,’ she admitted. ‘I’ll do anything for you. Anything you want. I just want to be in your bed.’

‘To win your wager?’ Snape’s voice was suddenly sharp and sarcastic.

‘No! I don’t give a fuck about the wager any longer. I just want to make love to you.’

So now she had told him. Now Snape knew exactly how she felt about him, and Hermione found she actually didn’t care.

‘Soon, Hermione,’ he whispered, and suddenly she was released. She realised she could move. She turned to look at Professor Snape, but he was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Do you want to take a look around the house?’ Draco asked as he passed Hermione a glass of champagne.

Once she had managed to calm herself sufficiently, Hermione had rushed back into the house determined to find and corner Professor Snape. Surely he wouldn’t leave her like that. But the Potions Master was nowhere to be found, and when she tracked down Draco he told her the teacher had returned to school.

Hermione didn’t tell him about her encounter with Professor Snape in the garden. That was something she wanted to savour and think about in her own time. But annoyingly, although Professor Snape had made her come he had left her feeling more frustrated than ever.

‘Yes, that would be nice,’ Hermione answered with a smile.  She took Draco’s arm and he led her away from the party, stopping briefly to talk to his father before heading out into the large hall.

‘Your house is massive,’ Hermione said. ‘How many rooms has it got?’

Draco shrugged. ‘Loads. We’ve got fifteen bedrooms for starters. Actually, most of the house isn’t used that much, only when we have guests.’

They made their way up the stairs and down a long gallery containing a great many portraits. From the look of them, Hermione assumed they were all Malfoy ancestors. They looked imperiously out at her as she and Draco walked down the corridor hand in hand.

‘Family,’ Draco said dismissively as they passed. Soon he stopped at a large door. ‘This is one of the formal drawing rooms,’ he said as he opened the door. ‘It’s rather grandly decorated, which is why I wanted to show it to you.’

He ushered Hermione into the beautiful room. It was like the stately homes she had visited with her parents as a child. Exquisite silk wall coverings and heavy brocade tapestries and curtains filled the large room in beautiful shades of antique gold and dusky blue.

She twirled around in the grand room, taking everything in. The furniture must have been at least a couple of hundred years old and was clearly very expensive. The fireplace was one of the largest and most ornate she had ever seen and the massive chandelier glittered so much she wasn’t entirely sure that it wasn’t proper diamonds rather than just crystal.

‘It’s beautiful!’ she breathed in awe. ‘The colours are stunning.’

Draco smiled. ‘Yes. It’s one of my favourite rooms, too.’

Hermione looked at a large portrait above the fireplace. Whoever the man was, he was definitely a relative. He looked almost exactly like Lucius Malfoy, right down to the long, flowing blond hair.

‘That’s my great-grandfather, Lucien,’ Draco explained.

‘Good evening, young lady,’ the portrait said pleasantly. ‘Draco, please introduce your beautiful companion to me.’

‘Lucien, this is my friend from school, Hermione,’ Draco said. Hermione noticed that he didn’t mention her surname. It was obviously far too Muggle.

‘Delightful!’ Lucien replied with a wicked smile. ‘If only I were still alive. You certainly are a lucky young man, Draco. I know what I’d be doing were I in your shoes right now.’ He chuckled richly and Hermione found herself blushing.

Draco grabbed her hand. ‘Time to go somewhere else, I think, otherwise he’ll start directing in a minute.’ He grinned. ‘Unless you want to give my ancestor a thrill.’

Hermione laughed. ‘I don’t think so.’

‘Come on, let me show you my bedroom,’ Draco said, leading her from the room as Lucien grumbled behind them and made lewd suggestions.

Draco’s bedroom was another large and exquisitely decorated room. The Slytherin influence was evident in the greens and blacks of the décor and the massive poster of the Slytherin Quidditch team, with Draco looking extremely handsome as Seeker in the centre, taking up most of one wall. She tried to ignore the lecherous looks of the players as she sat down on Draco’s bed.

‘Perhaps we should have stayed with Lucien,’ she said, glancing at the poster again. Several of the players were now making incredibly crude gestures at her.

‘Do you want me to take it down?’ Draco asked.

Hermione laughed. ‘No. We won’t be doing anything they haven’t already seen. At least Crabbe and Goyle aren’t here to join in this time.’

She reached out for Draco, wrapping her arms around him as he bent to kiss her, her hands caressing his back.

‘My father was going to get rid of the other guests. He wants me to take you to his bedroom.’

‘Well, he can wait for a while. I want to spend some time with you first,’ Hermione said, kissing Draco again. Her hands had found his trousers now and were undoing them, warm fingers finding his large erection.

She slipped off the bed and onto her knees, her hand playing with Draco’s cock before she slid her mouth over it. Draco groaned with desire and thrust his groin forward, sliding deeper into her mouth. His hands ran through her hair, pulling it free from the pins that held it.

‘Oh yes, Hermione,’ he moaned as she continued to suck him. Her fingers found and stroked his tight balls; his cock slid deep down her throat. Her tongue flicked over and around his cock as she moaned, the reverberation causing him to cry out louder with pleasure. Soon he was coming, filling her mouth with his hot, salty seed, which she swallowed greedily.

‘You are so fantastic,’ he breathed as he slid off the bed to join her on the floor. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her tenderly. ‘I really do wish you were my girlfriend, Hermione.’

Hermione snorted with laughter. ‘I’m just about to fuck your father, Draco. Somehow I don’t think you’d be so happy about that if I was your girlfriend. Anyway, you know I’m saving myself for Professor Snape.’ 

Draco sighed loudly. ‘Snape again . . . don’t you ever stop thinking about him?’

‘No, not really,’ Hermione admitted, sounding a little maudlin. ‘Sorry, I’m completely smitten. But I’ve still got a soft spot for you, Draco.’

She kissed him again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘I would like to spend some time alone with Hermione,’ Lucius told his son as she and Draco stood in Lucius’ bedroom holding hands.

Draco looked at Hermione anxiously. He had promised her he wouldn’t leave her alone, and he was sure she included being with his father in that. But she smiled encouragingly and squeezed his hand.

‘It’s fine, Draco, I’m sure I’ll be okay.’ She gave the boy a hug. ‘Don’t go too far, though,’ she whispered. ‘I want to see you later.’

‘You have nothing to fear by leaving Hermione with me,’ Lucius told Draco with a pleasant smile. ‘After all, you know I am a perfect gentleman.’

Draco left the room as Hermione looked around. This was probably the most beautiful room she had seen this evening. Once again it was decorated in Slytherin colours, but Lucius’ taste ran more to the lighter end of the spectrum, with walls of pale grey silk and forest green and silver-striped furnishings. The room was dominated by a huge four-poster bed.

‘How have you enjoyed the party, Hermione?’ Lucius asked, honestly interested.

‘It’s been good, thank you,’ Hermione replied politely.

She was a little nervous now that she was alone with the man who, until today, had been her worst enemy. Hermione was aware that he was still very much in possession of his wand, and although she had hers in her bag she knew she would never get to it in time if he decided to torture her, or worse still, kill her.

‘And the house?’

‘Amazing! Both the house and garden, from what I’ve seen of it. It’s very beautifully decorated, and this room is no exception.’

‘You like the room, then?’ Lucius sounded pleased.

‘Yes, very much. It’s very tactile.’

As hard as Hermione tried, she just couldn’t relax. Fear was coursing through her and it was taking every ounce of energy to stop it from showing.

‘What’s the matter, Hermione?’ Lucius asked quietly. His hand brushed her arm. Hermione tried not to flinch at the contact.

She looked at him intently for a moment, her warm brown eyes meeting his icy grey ones, now looking at her with concern.

‘Mr Malfoy, I’m sorry if I’m not feeling entirely comfortable in your company, but the last time we met you tried to kill me,’ she admitted honestly.

‘You think I’m going to kill you?’ Lucius asked sounding amused.

‘Are you?’ That had come out more sharply than she had meant it to.

Lucius chuckled. ‘I wasn’t intending to do so. I actually had something rather more pleasurable in mind. I wasn’t even intending any pain . . . unless that’s what you’re into. And please, call me Lucius.’

Hermione shook her head looking confused. ‘I’m sorry, but I just can’t get my head round this, Mr — Lucius. Ever since I joined Hogwarts you’ve hated me for being Muggle-born, and suddenly that no longer matters? How can that be?’

Lucius frowned. ‘To be brutally honest, Hermione, I’m not overly happy that you’re a Mudblood.’ He ignored the sharp look she gave him at the use of the foul name. ‘However, you are incredibly attractive, and I’m afraid desire rather overrides considerations of blood status for the moment. I understand you’re rather a game young woman. Right now all I want to do is make love to you . . . I want to make you come for me.’

His hand had slipped around her waist as he talked and now he pulled her towards him. His head leant down slightly and his lips brushed against hers. His other hand caressed her throat, his thumb running around under her chin.

‘I want you very much, Hermione,’ he whispered seductively.

Then his mouth was on hers, hard and questing. His tongue pressed into her mouth, finding hers and capturing it, insistent yet tender at the same time.

‘Where’s your wand?’ he asked as the kiss finished, leaving Hermione breathless and somewhat shocked.

 ‘In my bag.’ She frowned. Why did he want to know that?

‘Let’s put both our wands out of the way and then we don’t have to worry about either of us doing anything stupid. It might help you to relax a little,’ Lucius suggested soothingly.

He put his wand down on a table the other side of the room from the bed and picked up a decanter full of golden brown liquid.

‘Would you like a drink? It’s cognac.’

Hermione nodded and walked slowly over to join him. ‘Yes, please,’ she replied.

She put her handbag down on the table next to Lucius’ wand and took the heavy cut-crystal glass he handed her. She waited until Lucius had taken a sip of his drink before taking one of her own. Even now she couldn’t help being suspicious.

‘I’m not trying to poison you, Hermione . . . or drug you,’ Lucius said in amusement. ‘It really is just cognac — and a very good one at that.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Hermione said, suddenly embarrassed. ‘This is just so weird.’

‘I understand,’ Lucius said, his voice darkly seductive. He took her hand and led her to the bed. ‘A bit of adjustment required for both of us, I think.’

His mouth found hers again, this time tasting of the cognac he had just been drinking. Hermione melted into his embrace. If nothing else, he was a wonderful kisser. Lucius kissed her throat, his hands moving to untie the neck of Hermione’s dress. He let the material drop to reveal her naked breasts.

As he pushed her back onto the bed his mouth found first one nipple, then the other; his tongue laved around each, nipping at them as they grew. His hand pushed her skirt up and began caressing the skin of her thigh above the stocking top before sliding between her legs.

Hermione whimpered with pleasure, her back arching. Her own hands reached to unbutton Lucius’ shirt, eager now to touch him as he was touching her. She gasped as his fingers slid inside her and his mouth bit down on her hard nipple.

‘You like that, angel?’ Lucius whispered darkly.

Hermione whimpered again in response. She undid his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his hard, muscular chest. Her thumbs found his nipples, feeling them grow as she rubbed them, hearing his quiet moan of pleasure. 

She writhed against him as her hand moved to his trousers; she could already feel the hardness of his huge erection pressing against her. Then there was a flurry of movement as she finished undressing Lucius and he completed the removal of her dress, murmuring with pleasure at the sight of her stockings, before pushing her down beneath him once more, his mouth back on her breasts.

‘So beautiful,’ he whispered as his lips moved slowly down over her stomach, his tongue tracing light patterns over her skin.

Hermione whimpered once more. A moment later she cried out even more loudly as Lucius’ tongue found her clit. His hands pushed her legs wide apart as his talented mouth pleasured her, her cries driving him to lick her harder. Soon she was writhing, trying to pull away from him, whispering that what he was doing to her was too much for her to bear.

Ignoring her pleas for mercy, Lucius wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her sweet flesh closer to his mouth, giving her no chance for escape. His pleasure when she came, crying out his name and still begging for him to let her go, was evident.

He pulled her to him, holding her tightly in his arms before positioning himself between her thighs, his hard cock pressed against her soft entrance. He slid into her and Hermione’s back arched once more, drawing him inside her.

Lucius groaned as he thrust into her, his mouth finding hers almost immediately and kissing her deeply as they moved together, finding a rhythm suitable to them both. Hermione’s legs wrapped around Lucius as she pulled him deeper inside her; her body reacted to his with every movement and touch, however gentle. By the time she reached climax for the second time she was almost in tears, overwhelmed by the sensations Lucius was creating inside her body.

Finally, they lay breathless, entwined in each other’s arms, content to gently caress each other as they continued to kiss, whispering gentle words as they touched. Hermione knew now that she no longer had anything to fear from Lucius Malfoy. Never again would he take arms against her. Their lovemaking had changed their relationship forever.

 

. . .

 

‘Severus is the luckiest bastard in the world,’ Lucius said honestly as they lay talking, both now recovered from their lovemaking.

‘What did you say?’ Hermione looked confused. She certainly hadn’t expected to hear anything like that from Lucius Malfoy.

‘You are after Severus, aren’t you? I heard something about a wager?’ Lucius asked lightly.

‘God, does everyone the whole world know about it?’ Hermione asked unhappily. ‘Did he tell you about that?’

‘He did mention it, although Draco also said something. I will have to admit to being rather jealous, now we’ve made love. The idea of you wanting him so much when I want you so badly is quite hard to take.’

‘You’ve no need to be jealous, Lucius. Professor Snape has no interest in me. I’ve tried everything I can think of and I’m still no nearer to being in his bed,’ Hermione said, trying to keep the sound of disappointment out of her voice. She thought for a few seconds of the encounter with the Potions Master on the terrace but pushed it out of her mind. Now was definitely not the time or the place for thinking about that.

Lucius laughed richly and pulled her to him and gently caressed her back, sending small electrical shocks up her spine. ‘You’re very wrong, Hermione, if you don’t think he’s interested. I’ve known Severus for many years and I know you’ve got to him. He’s just a tough nut to crack, and he doesn’t like the wager thing. But I’ve never seen anyone affect him the way you have. He would be very stupid indeed not to take advantage of that which you’re offering.’

Hermione shrugged. ‘Perhaps I’m just not his type.’

‘I do hope so,’ Lucius said sincerely. ‘If that’s the case, I might have a chance of convincing you to let me make love to you again in the future.’

His lips found hers once more as his hand slid between her legs and he pushed her down beneath him, his body rubbing against hers, the delicious friction causing both of them to moan with pleasure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Are you all right, Hermione?’ Ron’s voice was full of concern. He and Harry looked at the pale girl sitting quietly at the table.

‘I’m fine, just in need of some sleep. It was a long night.’ Hermione smiled, thinking back to the previous evening and the considerable number of orgasms she’d had. She looked across at Draco, who smirked widely as her gaze fell on him and then to the head table where Professor Snape was eating his breakfast.

‘So where did you go, exactly?’ Harry asked.

But Hermione missed his question. The Potions Master had just raised his head to look at her and she was entranced, her eyes locking on him as he surveyed her appraisingly.

‘Hermione?’

Harry nudged her. Hermione looked away from Professor Snape and gazed confusedly at Harry.

‘Sorry, what did you say, Harry?’

She glanced back at Snape. He was eating his breakfast again.

‘Bloody hell, Hermione, can't you forget Snape for a minute? I asked where you went last night.’

Hermione reddened slightly. She hadn’t told her friends about the party, knowing that they would try to stop her from going. She knew she had taken a big chance but she really did trust Draco despite his animosity with Harry and Ron. She just knew they weren’t going to react well to her friendship with him, and even less well to her dalliance with his father.

‘Oh fuck, what have you done this time?’ Ron asked, seeing the stain of colour rising in Hermione’s cheeks. ‘Not the Slytherin Quidditch team _again_?’

‘No.’ Hermione’s voice was quiet. She looked back at the head table. Professor Snape’s dark eyes were watching her once again.

‘So what, then? I suppose it was something to do with _him_ , was it?’ Ron gestured at the Potions Master. ‘You’ve become bloody infatuated with him, Hermione, do you know that?’

‘I can't help that I fancy him, Ronald,’ Hermione said just a little too peevishly, tiredness making her short-tempered.

Ron glared at her. ‘It’s more than fancying, it’s a bloody obsession. Anyway, you never used to like the greasy git so I don't understand why you suddenly find him so attractive.’

Hermione sighed. ‘I wish I knew. I mean, I’ve always had a bit of a soft spot for him.’ Ron and Harry looked at her in surprise. ‘Well, I was hardly going to tell you, was I?’ Hermione said defensively. ‘After all, you both hate him so much and it’s not really something I wanted to talk about.’

‘When you say a soft spot . . . ?’ Harry enquired.

‘Don’t ask,’ Hermione warned. She was blushing again.

‘Well, I know you’ve always thought he was a good teacher even though he’s always been a complete bastard to us,’ Harry continued.

‘But just how far did this soft spot go?’ Ron asked.

‘What do you want me to say?’ Hermione muttered, suddenly feeling under pressure.

‘Well, did you think about shagging him before we made the wager?’ Ron asked.

Hermione nodded slowly.

‘You did?’ Harry was stunned.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. ‘Quite a bit, actually. I guess he’s probably been my top fantasy for a few years.’

‘Fantasy?’ Harry asked sounding confused.

‘She means when she has a wank,’ Ron said knowledgeably.

‘Yes, thank you for that, Ronald, how very insightful of you,’ Hermione replied archly, her temper rising again.

‘So the wager wasn’t really much of a loser for you, was it?’ Ron asked, sounding disgruntled.

‘Oh, I don’t know. I’m about to go bankrupt to the pair of you, aren’t I? I mean, Professor Snape’s not interested.’ She looked again at the teacher, who was watching her once more.

‘He must be the only person in the school who isn‘t,’ Ron said snidely. ‘So what did you do last night?’

‘I went to a party, actually,’ Hermione said, ignoring Ron’s comment. She tore her eyes away from the Potions Master to look at her friends.

‘A party . . . and you didn’t invite us?’ Ron was upset.

‘Erm, no, you weren’t invited,’ Hermione said, wincing slightly.

 ‘Whose party was it?’ Harry asked.

‘Erm, I don’t think you’re going to like this much.’

‘Whose party, Hermione?’ Ron repeated a little louder.

‘Lucius Malfoy’s. I went with Draco.’

‘You went to a party containing a bunch of Death Eaters and you went with Malfoy? Are you mad?’ Ron was outraged.

‘Because of Snape?’ Harry asked, sounding a little incredulous that Hermione had been that stupid.

‘Sort of,’ Hermione replied, looking a bit shifty.

‘Sort of?’ Harry gazed at her intently.

She shrugged. ‘Well, I knew he was going to be there, although I didn’t expect to get any further than I already have done. I really went because Draco wanted me to.’

‘Is there something going on with you two since your thing with the Quidditch team?’ Ron asked suspiciously. 

Hermione shook her head. ‘No, actually there’s been something going on with him for rather longer than that. I mean, we’re not a couple, but we have been . . . “friendly” for a couple of years now.’

‘A couple of years! Hermione, he’s our worst enemy, remember?’

Hermione bit her lip again. ‘Hmmm, I know. But actually, he’s really nice to me.’

‘If I was getting to fuck you regularly I’d be really nice to you, too,’ Ron said angrily. Then he realised what he had said and went bright red.

‘Is that the only reason you’re nice to me, then, Ronald?’ Hermione asked, stung by his comment.

‘Sorry, Hermione. I didn’t mean that. Fuck . . . I’m really stupid sometimes.’

Hermione sighed. ‘Yes, you are, Ron. But that’s why I love you.’ She moved into his open arms and accepted a hug.

‘Okay, so you and Malfoy went to this party. Are you mad? It must have been full of Death Eaters. And Malfoy’s dad — you know how much he hates you,’ Harry said.

Hermione blushed again.

‘What?’ Harry looked confused.

‘Erm, I don’t think he hates me that much . . . not anymore, at least.’

‘What did you do?’ Harry asked, dreading her answer. Ron sensibly kept quiet.

‘Erm, we sort of buried the hatchet.’

‘You fucked Lucius Malfoy!’ Ron hissed, a shade too loudly for Hermione’s liking.

‘Shut up,’ she said hurriedly. ‘I don’t want to talk about it here. Let’s go somewhere more private if you want to discuss it.’

She looked back at the head table. Professor Snape was still looking at her. She smiled at him as she stood up.

 

. . .

 

‘Are you really saying you fucked Lucius Malfoy?’ Ron asked unhappily.

Hermione dumped herself on one of the sofas and girded herself for the argument that was about to follow.

‘Bloody hell, Hermione, Draco Malfoy’s bad enough! But his father — he tried to kill you, or had you forgotten that?’ The boy was clearly very upset.

‘Of course I hadn’t forgotten. Anyway, he apologised for that.’

‘What did he say? “Sorry for hating you all these years and trying to kill you at the Ministry,” in the middle of fucking you?’

‘No, Ron. He apologised before that. Admittedly, it was a little uncomfortable, to begin with, but Draco was really good. He really looked after me while all those other Death Eaters were around.’

‘Didn’t do a very good job of keeping you safe from his father, did he?’ Ron spat angrily.

‘He wasn’t meant to. I knew before I went what Lucius wanted,’ Hermione admitted.

‘And yet you still went?’ Harry looked stunned.

‘Yes . . . and not just because Professor Snape was there either. I really wanted to know how Lucius’ view of me could have changed that much. I was really interested to discover how he could go from nasty to lecherous without any form of guilt whatsoever. And it turns out he’s just a horny hypocrite,’ Hermione explained.

‘All we need to do is get Hermione to fuck every Death Eater and the war will be over,’ Ron said sarcastically. ‘Perhaps you can take on You-Know-Who next.’

‘Oh, don’t be so stupid, Ronald.’ Hermione retorted angrily. ‘There is nothing wrong with Draco apart from your prejudice against him, and Lucius was perfectly pleasant once we’d talked.’

‘I just don’t understand why you’d do it,’ Harry said, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

‘I don’t know either,’ Hermione admitted. ‘Mind you, I’m not being very sensible recently, am I?’ She sighed loudly.

Ron sat down on the other side of her.

‘I’m sorry, guys,’ Hermione said sincerely, rubbing her friends’ arms. ‘Look, I know you don’t like Draco, but I do. And he wanted me to go to the party with him, so I agreed.’

‘I never understand you, Hermione,’ Harry admitted, ‘but you’re rarely wrong. I don’t like the idea of you and Draco being friends, but I suppose I can’t stop you.’

‘Ron?’ Hermione asked hopefully as she looked at her friend.

He shrugged grumpily. ‘You’re not going to fuck Malfoy’s dad again, are you?’ he asked.

‘It’s not on my list of things to do,’ Hermione said.

She wasn’t lying, exactly. After all, it wasn’t on her list. Professor Snape was the only person she really wanted to fuck now, but if Lucius did want to play in the future she certainly wasn’t going to turn him down. He was an extremely accomplished lover, and once she had relaxed and allowed him free rein he had given her a very pleasurable night.

Ron relaxed and put his arm around her waist. ‘You’re mad. You do know that, don’t you?’ he said fondly.

Hermione leant over and kissed him. ‘Of course, but that’s why you love me, isn’t it?’

She looked at her watch. ‘Shit, I need to go. I’ve got Arithmancy in five minutes. Are you guys Quidditching tonight?’ 

‘Not tonight. It’s homework night,’ Harry said unhappily.

‘Good!’ Hermione smiled. ‘Let’s come here after dinner. It’s been too long since I spent any quality time with you two . . . yes, Ronald, I will help you with your homework,’ she said with amusement, knowing what Ron had been about to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

‘So, how’s it going with your fella?’ Hazel asked. Hermione was back at the beauticians for her usual waxing session.

‘Not much progress, to be honest,’ Hermione admitted glumly. 

Although she’d had the encounter with Professor Snape at the party, it had seemed so surreal that it was almost as if it had never happened. In fact, sometimes she had to convince herself that it really had and it wasn’t just another of her fantasies.

‘. . . although I continue to live in hope,’ she added.

‘You never did say who it was,’ Hazel said interestedly.

‘I think my problem was that originally I was after him as a bet,’ Hermione admitted, neatly avoiding a direct answer. ‘Although I honestly had fancied him for years, but I would never have done anything about it if it hadn’t been for the bet.’

‘Professor Snape, is it?’ Hazel asked knowingly.

Hermione looked surprised. She winced as a strip of wax was ripped from her crotch. ‘What makes you think that?’

Hazel laughed. ‘The wagers are always Snape. Amazing how you girls always think he’s going to fall for your heavy-handed seductions. I suppose you did spend a lesson flashing your pussy at him?’

Hermione could feel the blush spreading up her cheeks. ‘Yes. He looked, you know, spent almost the whole lesson leaning back in his chair.’

Hazel laughed loudly. ‘Well, he is a man. If you’re going to offer him a view like that he isn’t going to turn it down, is he?’

‘But he’s not interested in anything further,’ Hermione said despondently.

‘Did he give you detention?’

‘No. He suggested I buy some underwear for the winter,’ Hermione said, sounding disgruntled as she remembered, once again, the humiliating conversation.

Hazel chuckled. ‘He’s interested, then. If you stood no chance you’d have known it by now.’

Hermione wondered whether to mention her encounter with Professor Snape at the party but decided against it. That was her only time with him and she was jealously guarding the memory, something to think about when she was alone in bed at night.

‘So did anyone win their wager?’ Hermione asked trying to sound casual, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

‘Not so far as I know,’ Hazel said. ‘I don’t think he gives in to wagers. But you never know, you might be lucky. As I told you before, he plays his own games.’

_Yes, he does_ , thought Hermione. What he had done to her at the party had definitely been a game for him.

‘How much longer do you have at school?’

‘Four months. Bloody hell, don’t tell me he’s waiting until I’ve left school. I’ll have died of frustration by then.’

Hazel laughed. ‘Well, I think if you’re still alive in four months you’ll know for sure, Hermione.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘I’ve lost the wager,’ Hermione announced loudly as she placed a bag of money before each of her two friends. ‘Here’s your money — you’ve won.’

Glancing at the head table, she could see Professor Snape watching her avidly. Well, now he knew she had given up on the wager. She sat down at the table and helped herself to some toast and a glass of pumpkin juice, trying hard not to look at the Potions Master as she ate. The next move was his. She had publicly acknowledged that the wager was over and hopefully, if she had calculated correctly, that was the thing that had been stopping him from touching her.

‘Are you sure, Hermione?’ Harry asked. ‘Have you given up?’

Hermione shrugged. Not looking at Professor Snape was hard, so she was grateful to be looking in the opposite direction even if only for a moment.

‘I still want him, more than anything in the world, but I have to face the fact that I’ve tried everything I can think of apart from actually propositioning him.’ Ron opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything she added, ‘Yes, Ronald, I am well aware that’s against the rules, which is why I haven’t tried it.’

She thought for a moment of the evening in the garden when she had told Professor Snape exactly what she wanted. Was that propositioning? But then she had been in a unique position. If she had been able to move . . . well, if she had been able to move Professor Snape would never have done what he had done to her, and she would never have had the chance to tell him how she felt.

‘Anyway, nothing’s worked so I have to admit failure. Congratulations, guys.’ She gave a small smile.

‘Are you completely broke now?’ Harry asked sympathetically.

‘Yep. You’ve cleaned me out. I just hope you’ll take pity on me and buy me a drink when we go to Hogsmeade.’

‘Oh, I think we can manage that,’ Ron said playfully, ‘although we might want something in return.’

‘What, something you’re not already getting, you mean?’ Hermione asked laughingly. Ron reddened. ‘Sorry, Ron, I was only joking,’ Hermione said with a smirk. ‘I thought you knew you can have whatever you want.’ She winked at him and stroked his arm.

Ron stuffed a sausage in his mouth, now so embarrassed he didn’t know what to say.

Harry laughed at his friend. ‘So you haven’t given up on Snape completely, then?’ he asked.

‘Well, I can live in hope that he’ll suddenly realise how wonderful I am,’ Hermione said wistfully. ‘Otherwise, my new plan is to wait until the last day of school, then I’m going to hunt him down and trap him in his classroom until he gives in to me.’

‘That’ll work,’ Ron agreed with a nod as he reached across the table for more food.

‘I’m not really all that hungry,’ Hermione told them. ‘I’ll see you guys later, after Herbology. I’ll meet you in the Entrance Hall.’

She stood, looking round at the head table as she did so. Professor Snape was still looking at her. Their eyes locked briefly for a moment before she hoisted her heavy bag over her shoulder and headed for the door of the Great Hall, fighting the urge to look round again as she went.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Did I hear a rumour that you’ve conceded your bet with the idiots?’ Draco asked.

They were lying on the bed and his lips were working their way down Hermione’s stomach, towards her bare mound.

‘Don’t call them that,’ Hermione said in annoyance. ‘Just because you don’t like them doesn’t mean they’re idiots . . . ooooh, now that’s good!”

Draco raised his head from what he was doing, causing Hermione to give a little growl of disappointment, and shrugged. ‘Whatever. So is it true? Have you stopped chasing after Snape?’

‘If you mean did I concede that my chances of getting that annoying bastard into bed were zero, then yes,’ Hermione said grumpily. ‘I’ve tried everything I could think of and there was still no sign of interest, so I gave in.’

‘So does that mean you’ve given up with him, then?’ Draco asked hopefully.

‘No, it just means I’ve given up with the wager, which means I’m not shackled by not being able to proposition him anymore,’ Hermione said. She looked down at Draco. ‘Are you going to lick my pussy, or what?’

‘All in good time, little Miss Eager,’ Draco replied laconically. He bent to plant a chaste kiss on her mound, his fingers rubbing gently at the soft wet lips between her legs as he looked back up at Hermione. ‘So what’s your plan of action now, then?’

Hermione sighed. ‘I haven’t decided yet. I was hoping that him realising I’d conceded the bet would be enough for him to act . . . assuming he really does like me as much as everyone seems to think he does. But nothing’s happened so far, although, granted, it has only been about ten hours since I gave Harry and Ron their money. If he doesn’t do something soon I shall have to consider what to do next. Do you think he’d get the hint if I took all my clothes off in his office?’

Draco laughed. ‘It would certainly get his attention, lucky bastard. But whether it would get you into his bed, I’ve no idea. Shame I can’t watch you do it, though. I’d love to see his reaction.’

‘You are such a pervert,’ Hermione said laughingly.

Draco grinned. ‘That might well be the case, but it doesn’t stop you wanting to fuck me, does it?’

‘Harry and Ron aren’t very happy about me fucking you, actually,’ Hermione told him matter-of-factly.

Draco looked annoyed, ‘Tough shit. It’s none of their business what you do, is it? I mean, you’re not married to either of them or even related. Anyway, bet they’d be even less impressed if they knew you’d fucked my father.’     

‘You’re right. They thought I was mental.’

‘You told them?’ Draco looked shocked.

‘Of course I did, they’re my best friends . . . which is how they know about you as well.’

‘Does that mean you’re my girlfriend, then, if everyone knows now?’ Draco asked hopefully.

‘No, of course not. You’re still my dirty little Slytherin secret. Not _everyone_ knows about you, just Harry and Ron, and that’s more than enough under the circumstances. Anyway, you know there’s only one man in my life.’

‘Except he isn’t, is he?’ Draco pointed out a touch petulantly, disappointed at Hermione’s reaction. ‘In your life, I mean.’

‘Not yet, but I feel more confident about it now that stupid wager is over. So, do you intend to just talk all night, or did you have something more interesting in mind?’

Draco’s hand pinched one of Hermione’s nipples, twisting it hard. Hermione gave a small hiss of pain.

‘Perhaps I should just leave you to it,’ Draco warned. ‘Then you’ll be even more frustrated.’

Hermione gave a small chuckle. ‘But you won’t do that, Draco. You enjoy fucking me too much.’

‘And . . . you . . . are . . . a . . . bloody . . . know-it-all,’ he said his voice a little stilted as he was licking Hermione’s slit between words.

Hermione moaned happily and opened her legs wider, allowing Draco better access.

‘Ooooooooh, Draco!’ she whispered. ‘Sometimes I almost love you.’

Draco grinned at her words before diving between her legs once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione waited for Professor Snape for another whole week before deciding she had to take matters into her own hands. It was hard waiting that long. If she was honest, she had wanted to do it the day after her conversation with Draco, knowing that the Potions Master was well aware of her desire, that the wager was over, and that because he hadn’t done anything he was clearly waiting to see just how far she would go, as Remus had suggested previously.

But Harry and Ron and then Draco had convinced her she should wait for a while. She was sure Draco had only done it to ensure he still got his regular fuck sessions with her, worried that if she and Professor Snape finally got together she would have no interest in anyone but the teacher, although he had couched it in slightly more caring tones.

Harry and Ron had put it best — Professor Snape wasn’t going anywhere, and he probably expected her to throw herself at him now the wager was over and was sitting back smugly, waiting for her to do it. If nothing else, waiting would make him realise that he couldn’t have everything his own way; that her desire for him wasn’t so absolute that she would give up everything in her life to be with him, however much that might actually be the case.

If she waited, Professor Snape might get fed up with waiting for her and decide to act. If he didn’t, she was no worse off than she had been under the wager, and she still had the option of propositioning him. It would also give her a chance to plan properly what she was going to do. 

And so she waited, her frustration levels at critical, which gave all her men a thrill as over the course of the week she tapped them all up to help relieve her tension, with the exception of Lucius Malfoy — and that was only because he wasn’t at Hogwarts.

There was one heart-stopping moment in Potions when Hermione had thought her time had come at last. Snape asked her to stay behind at the end of the lesson so he could talk to her. Hermione felt herself blushing as everyone in the class became interested in their exchange; she hadn’t until that moment realised just how many people were aware of her desire for the Potions Master.

But the nervous butterflies swirling in her stomach were silenced when the conversation turned out not to be the one she had hoped for. Instead, the teacher informed her that he had put her name forward to the Headmaster as a candidate to visit a conference the Ministry of Magic was holding on potion-making, as she was the best student in his N.E.W.T. class. Even more disappointingly, he didn’t even intend to go with her, making the whole thing sound more like a punishment than a reward for all her hard work in his lessons.

The problem was, Hermione was having trouble working out when Professor Snape was going to have any free time. The teacher was the most prolific detention-giver in the school, happily torturing the pupils he punished with dirty cauldrons to clean and nasty ingredients to prepare rather than pass them on to Filch to deal with; even weekends weren’t safe from his wrath.

But after everything she had already gone through in her quest for the Potions Master, Hermione had no intention of letting a little thing like detentions get in her way. She even considered attempting to get a detention herself as it would get her closer to her goal, but she suspected that Professor Snape would deliberately give her to Filch rather than take the detention himself just to frustrate her even further, and whilst she no longer feared detention with the caretaker, she had no intention of deliberately putting herself in the line of fire.

She decided it had to be a weekend, as an evening would give too little time before curfew. Even Snape didn’t hold detentions all day, so theoretically there would be plenty of time for a long, slow encounter with the object of her desire without her worrying about getting into trouble.

In the end, she chose to use questions about the upcoming conference as a way to gain entrance to Professor Snape’s office and spent several hours on Saturday morning hanging around outside his classroom waiting for the detention to finish.

Hermione hid in an alcove with a book so she wouldn’t have to face the wrath of any passing Slytherin students as she hadn’t told Draco what she was doing, knowing he would probably attempt to put her off again.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Professor Snape released his detention students and all of them rushed to get away from the dank dungeon classroom and the teacher who was the bane of their existence. Once they had all left and Hermione had checked the coast was clear, she slid from her hiding place and headed over to the classroom.

There was no sign of Professor Snape which meant that he had to have gone into his office. She closed the classroom door and walked across the room to the door of the office. She could feel the butterflies swooping and darting again, nervousness that she hadn’t expected rising inside her. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and then waited.

There was no answer.

After waiting for a couple of very tense minutes, Hermione knocked again. When there was still no reply she looked at the door, debating what to do next. She knew Professor Snape hadn’t left the classroom as she had watched the leavers carefully, which meant he was either trying to ignore her or he was in his private laboratory and hadn’t heard her knock.

She reached forward and tried the door. It was unlocked and swung open easily. Taking another deep breath, Hermione walked inside the dingy room and closed the door behind her. She looked around, trying not to look too closely at the jars and bottles of unpleasant ingredients the Potions Master kept in his office.

Hermione had no idea what to do. The sensible option would be to leave but if she did that she would be admitting defeat, and trying to find another time to get Professor Snape alone was going to be difficult as her current attempt was proving.

She looked towards the two other closed doors that led from the office. One, she knew, was his laboratory, the place he brewed the potions for Madam Pomfrey that were too dangerous to be left near the students. The other, she assumed, led to his private quarters.

That was a real surprise. She had never realised the door to his private quarters was so easily available to her, but then she had never been in his office before and it was fairly well disguised by bookshelves. Hermione had a feeling that entrance to the room beyond it wouldn’t be quite as easy as just opening the door.

Unfortunately, both of them were closed so she had no idea which door Professor Snape was currently behind. Suddenly, she wasn’t feeling quite brave enough to knock on them to find out. There was a huge difference between gaining entrance to Professor Snape’s office with a ropey story about the conference and trying to access his private quarters, even if he was aware of her interest in him and maybe expecting her to do something of the sort.

Hermione wasn’t entirely sure why she was so nervous now her time had finally come, although if it turned out he was brewing potions and she caught him at the wrong moment and caused him to ruin one, detention with Filch was pretty much guaranteed, as would be the loss of any chance she would ever have with him, probably.

She turned back to look at Professor Snape’s desk with its empty chair and sighed. It would have been so much easier if he had been sitting at his desk, but there was really nothing she could do. She knew she wasn’t brave enough to knock on the other doors, so she had no choice but to leave.

Hermione took a step towards the door back to the classroom, then froze at the sound of the Potions Master’s voice. He had appeared silently through one of the doors without her realising.

‘So you finally admitted defeat on the wager, then?’ He sounded amused.

Hermione didn’t turn round. If Professor Snape found all this so funny she didn’t want to see his face, nor did she want to stay. Although her desire for him was immense, she wasn’t willing to make herself the subject of mockery. She had too much pride for that.

She shrugged. ‘I didn’t really have any choice, did I? It was obvious I was never going to win.’

‘But I thought you already had.’ Snape had moved closer now. His delicious voice was in her ear and she tried not to shiver. ‘Didn’t you want to share your experience on the terrace with your friends, Hermione?’

As soon as he mentioned it, the memory of what Professor Snape had done to her at the Malfoys’ party slid into Hermione’s mind as it had so many times before and she could feel her arousal flaring, her heart beating faster in the way it had when the Potions Master had used the freezing charm on her.

‘But that didn’t win me the wager,’ Hermione said with a frown. ‘If anything, it made me do the one thing I wasn’t allowed to do.’

‘And what was that?’ Snape asked, his voice so deep now that she did shiver. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her back against him and holding her tight to his chest. Hermione could feel the hardness of his erection pressed into her back and his hot breath in her ear and it made her stomach curl with pleasure. She was so close now.

‘I told you how much I wanted you. Which was tantamount to propositioning you . . . which most definitely wasn’t allowed under the terms of the wager . . . so I lost anyway,’ Hermione admitted.

She knew her cheeks were blazing at what she was admitting, but the time for being coy had long gone and Professor Snape was already well aware of her desire for him.

‘Anyway, I couldn’t have won the bet with what you did.’

‘But I gave you an orgasm,’ Snape said. ‘Surely that was proof enough, even for your friends.’

‘And it was wonderful, if a little strange,’ Hermione admitted. ‘But unfortunately, for me to win the bet you had to actually fuck me, not just give me an orgasm.’ She twisted in Snape’s arms, turning to face him, enjoying the feel of his hardness still pressing against her body as she moved, now resting against her stomach. She looked into Snape’s eyes. ‘The bet was to get you to fuck me. I just wanted to get you into bed because I wanted it to last longer.’

Snape looked at Hermione for a moment; then, before he could say anything further, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, her lips finding his for a kiss that was both soft and possessive. Snape’s arms wrapped tighter around her as he returned the kiss.

They broke apart, Snape holding Hermione at arm’s length as he studied her keenly. ‘Lucius Malfoy has spent a considerable amount of time singing your praises to me, Hermione.’ He was smirking and Hermione wondered what Lucius had told him.

‘Lucius was most interesting . . . and instructive,’ Hermione admitted.

Snape looked at her with interest. ‘Am I going to have thank Lucius for his attentions towards you?’ he asked.

Hermione shook her head. ‘I don’t think he actually taught me anything; he was just so much better at it than most of the people I’ve been with. His knowledge is extremely comprehensive.’ 

‘It is that,’ Snape admitted with a chuckle. ‘Lucius does dedicate quite a significant portion of his life to sexual fulfilment . . . but he is sensitive enough to ensure his conquests enjoy it, too, at least generally.’

 ‘He’s very charming,’ Hermione replied, ‘and very handsome, of course.’

‘More so than Draco?’ Snape asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged. ‘Although they look similar, they’re completely different, personality-wise and sex-wise. Draco’s good but he doesn’t have his father’s polish, although having said that he is only young. He’s going to be amazing by the time he’s Lucius’ age.’

‘Adoration for the Malfoys, eh?’ Snape said, sounding amused once more. ‘It sounds like they’ve got you snared, Hermione.’

Hermione shook her head and gazed avidly at the Potions Master, pinning his shining black eyes with her brown ones.

‘No, there’s only one person who’s snared me.’ She realised her voice had become huskier.

‘Indeed.’ The word was said so darkly it made Hermione shiver again.

Snape stared at Hermione without speaking for almost a minute during which she began to panic, wondering what he was thinking. Then he asked, ‘What are we going to do about you, Hermione?’

‘Take me to bed . . . please,’ Hermione whispered. ‘I want you so much.’

‘I know,’ Snape said, his voice almost as quiet as hers.

Hermione could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she waited to see what the Potions Master was going to do. She prayed he wouldn’t send her away, wouldn’t reject her because of her association with the Malfoys.

Releasing her from his grip completely, Snape continued to look appraisingly at Hermione, then held out his hand to her. Hermione took it, holding her breath as she waited.

‘Come with me,’ Snape said quietly, and he led Hermione towards the least noticeable of the two private doors.

Gasping for breath, yet determined not to let Snape see her relief, Hermione followed.

They entered a small sitting room, sparsely decorated yet blatantly Slytherin, the wall hangings containing the House emblem of the snake. She was so busy looking around she didn’t notice when the door closed behind her. But they didn’t stop there. Snape was already opening another door, and still holding tightly to her hand he led her inside the dimly lit room.

Hermione looked around in wonder, not quite able to believe her eyes. She was finally here, in Professor Snape’s bedroom. The man she had lusted after for so long had brought her here, and he wasn’t rejecting her.

‘So, are you certain this is what you want, Hermione?’ Snape asked gently, his hand stroking Hermione’s arm.

‘You know it is,’ she admitted. ‘I’ve already told you how much I want you.’

‘Ah, yes, that’s right . . . you’ll do anything I want,’ Snape remembered. He smiled darkly. ‘Lucky me, eh?’

He pulled Hermione into a kiss, soft and sweet to begin, becoming more forceful as it deepened. His hands were on her waist, unbuttoning and unzipping her skirt, pushing it down so it pooled on the floor around Hermione’s ankles.

Spurred on by this contact, Hermione’s fingers plucked at the buttons on his frock coat, deftly undoing them as she had a million times before in her mind. A small sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as the last of all those buttons came free and she pulled off the jacket, discarding it onto the floor. Now she was on to the shirt, making short work of that too, needing to get Snape naked; she was desperate to touch him, knowing this would convince her of the sincerity of the teacher’s intentions.

Snape’s hands had been moving, too, undoing and removing Hermione’s blouse, then holding and squeezing her breasts. His fingers reached to trace a pattern around her nipples and he felt them stiffen under the lace that covered them as his mouth caught hers in kiss after searching kiss.

Finally, the shirt was gone, too, and Hermione ran her fingers through the sparse dark hair on Snape’s chest, revelling in the feel of his skin under the coarse hair and the puckering of his small nipples as she pinched them. Her head bent to lick, her tongue covering the small bud before sucking on it.

Snape released a small hiss of pleasure that grew as Hermione’s hands moved down his tight stomach to unbutton his trousers, pushing them down to reveal the black silk boxers he wore. She stroked the soft material, gripping the hardness within that was so clearly in evidence. Her heart was beating faster than she had ever known it to.

This was really happening, and so far it was every bit as wonderful as she had always imagined it would be. 

As he kissed her throat, Snape’s fingers found the clasp on her bra and after a few seconds of fumbling, he managed to undo it, pulling the white lace away from her creamy pale breasts to reveal them and the stiffened nipples in full.

He kissed Hermione’s face as his hands moved to caress them; he heard her moan with pleasure as he nibbled at her neck, his fingers squeezing on the hard nubs. Murmuring appreciatively, he dipped his head, his tongue flicking over one then the other nipple and leaving a layer of moisture. He could feel Hermione shiver as they connected.  

Snape slowly pushed her back onto the bed, moving between her open legs as he lay on top of her. Her hands were on his back, gently scratching him as he pressed against her, rubbing himself against her mound and feeling the dampness of her knickers. Hermione moved against him in return, sighing gently as she concentrated on the feel of his body on hers, kissing and gently biting his neck and throat as still, her nails scratched his back.

His fingers trailed down over Hermione’s belly, slowly pulling down her knickers to reveal the bare mound and her glistening pink lips. His fingers caressed the inside of one thigh, then swept over to the other, her body arching as he was careful to miss the area she wanted him to touch so much. She groaned, pushing herself towards him.

‘What’s the matter, Hermione?’ he drawled silkily. ‘What do you want? Tell me what you want me to do.’ His dark eyes fastened on hers, glittering; his fingers almost, but not quite touching her.

‘Touch me,’ she moaned. ‘Please . . . Severus. I want you to touch me. I need you inside me.’

The sound of his name on Hermione’s lips and the begging tone made Snape even more excited. His fingers moved up to brush at the soft skin, finding the hard nub of her clitoris before sliding into her warm, wet folds.

He kissed her gently as his fingers pumped in and out, his thumb rubbing over her sensitive clit, and he watched with enjoyment as her body writhed beneath him, her face becoming flushed as the feelings inside her body built up and overtook her.

Snape knew Hermione was close to climax and his mouth found her breasts once again as his fingers continued to draw her on. Her breathing was faster and shallower now, and she twitched as his thumb still rubbed her clit.

Small noises erupted from her throat, getting longer and louder as she came, covering his hand with a flood of moisture. When he was satisfied that she had finished he slowly removed his fingers and licked them, making it clear how much he was enjoying the taste, before leaning down to kiss her again.

Hermione reached out and squeezed the bulge in his pants that had grown even harder and he gave a low moan. Her hands were on the boxers, pulling them down to reveal his erection rising from a mass of black hair. His pants were soon discarded and he moved so he was now the one underneath. She soon had one hand gripping the hard shaft and squeezing as the other gently cupped his balls.

Snape lay on his back, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of her hands, moaning as her thumb spread the milky drop of pre-cum around the head. When Hermione was sure he was relaxed, her tongue flicked around the tip of his cock before sucking him into her warm, wet mouth, eliciting another moan.

She slid her mouth deeper over his hard length, feeling it filling her. Bobbing her head, she began to lick round the shaft as she sucked hard on him. Snape gasped as she took him deep into her throat, feeling it contract around him as she tried not to gag, then she was back to the tip, pushing back the foreskin and slipping the tip of her tongue into the little hole that had yet more pre-cum.

Her own moan of desire reverberated on his cock and made him twitch harder. She could feel his cold balls tightening, and from the sounds he was making she knew he was close to coming. Her teeth gently nibbled on him before she resumed licking and sucking him again.

Snape stiffened and knew he was going to come; he thrust into her mouth, not wanting the wonderful feeling to end. Soon he felt himself spurt, filling her mouth with his seed. She gazed up at him and his heart swelled, a small moan of joy leaving his lips.

Releasing his cock, having made sure that she had licked off every drop of his come, Hermione crawled up next to Snape, resting her head on his chest as he pulled her to him.

‘I can’t believe I’m finally here,’ she whispered happily. One of his hands was caressing her hair and face, the other tracing patterns on her back. ‘I was beginning to think this would never happen.’

Snape looked amused. ‘I don’t know why that is. I told you on the terrace that we would be together.’

‘I know, but that whole episode seemed like a fantasy,’ Hermione admitted. ‘I so wanted it to have happened but I was worried that my mind had conjured it because I wanted you so much. If that was the case there was no certainty that you and I would ever end up in bed.’

‘And now you know it was true.’ Snape smiled and moved to roll Hermione onto her back once more. He leant over her, gently caressing her neck and shoulders. ‘I must say that you’ve been incredibly generous for someone whose entire desire is to get me to fuck them.’

‘Generous?’ Hermione sounded confused.

‘Mmmm,’ Snape kissed her throat. ‘Very generous. I thought you wanted me inside you, Hermione, yet you not only gave me a blowjob — which was wonderful, by the way — but you made me come, knowing that it would take me a while to recover.’

‘I want so much more than that,’ Hermione told him honestly. ‘I never just wanted you to fuck me.’

‘I’m glad to hear it,’ Snape replied smoothly, ‘because I want to give you so much more than that. Now, while we’re waiting shall we see if I can make you come again? I think I probably can.’

‘You can,’ Hermione confirmed.

She whimpered as Snape kissed down her body, tongue finding and laving her clit. His mouth locked onto her soft folds, licking and sucking; his tongue slid into her wet core, exploring and teasing. Hermione squealed as the intrusions intensified, her breathing increasing rapidly until she was gasping for air. She was just about to beg him to release her when he stopped.

‘Are you going to beg me to let you go?’ he asked slightly mockingly. ‘Tell me it’s too nice?’

Hermione shook her head rapidly. ‘No, never!’

‘Good.’ Snape grinned almost malevolently and returned to his previous task, his hands gripping her bottom and pulling her onto his mouth as his tongue snaked and slid, sucking and licking and probing.

Hermione’s insides fluttered, as did her heart. Her whimpers turned to louder cries, then to sobs as the full force of Snape’s assault on her most sensitive area overtook her. She was biting her finger in an attempt to stop herself from saying those words that sprang so readily to her lips and that she knew Snape was trying his hardest to make her say. She would take everything he threw at her without asking him to stop, and he would love her for it.

But then the feelings were too great, the familiar dull ache throbbing and she was writhing beneath him, tears streaming as she screamed, the feeling of his tongue overwhelming her.

Snape gave a satisfied smirk as he kissed his way back up Hermione’s still shaking body, ending with another soft and sensual kiss on her lips.

‘Well, I think we both enjoyed that. I have to say, Hermione, I do love how easily you come for me.’     

Hermione found herself unable to speak, but she knew what she wanted now. She had waited so long for this and she didn’t want to wait any longer. As they continued to kiss her hand searched out Snape’s cock, no longer slumbering but not yet fully erect. He gave a small sigh as she gripped him and worked him once again to make the flesh hard.

Then he was moving on top of her again and she could feel that delicious hardness pressing at the place both of them wanted him to access so badly now. He teased Hermione again, rubbing his cock all over the area but not actually penetrating her, until she moaned in frustration.

‘Is this what you want, Hermione?’ he asked her in his dark, velvety voice as he pushed deeply inside her, making her cry out as his hard length filled her.

Snape sighed deeply, amazed at the perfect fit of her body with his, and was soon thrusting hard into her as Hermione wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper. Again and again, he buried himself inside her, delighting in the exquisite feeling of her tightness wrapped around his cock and the wonderful noises she was making with each hard thrust, his previous orgasm allowing him to go for far longer than he knew would normally be the case.

But even with that slight grace, eventually, he felt the inevitable tugging that signalled the onset of another orgasm. Determined to ensure Hermione’s pleasure first, his fingers sought out her clit once again as he plunged into her, feeling her moving against him. Her moans grew louder and sharper as her perfect muscles contracted, squeezing him hard.

Soon she was bucking wildly, biting hard on his shoulder as she came for him. Her nails raked his back, causing him to hiss, finding the pain sharp but full of pleasure, too. And then she was moaning his name, over and over, her voice softer now as the tears came. As before, the sound of his name on her lips and the thought that he had made her come was enough to send Snape over the edge, his orgasm hitting before she had a chance to come down.

For a long time afterwards, they clung to each other, slick and sweaty, not wanting to be apart from each other for a moment, his now tumescent cock still buried inside her.

‘ _That_ was the most amazing thing ever. I think I’m in love with you, Severus,’ Hermione told him once they had calmed enough to talk.

Snape hugged her close and chuckled. ‘Not yet you’re not. You don’t know enough about me for that. It’s just infatuation, Hermione.’

Hermione shook her head, looking a little upset. ‘It’s not just infatuation, Severus. I know it isn’t.’

Snape gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. ‘I didn’t mean that as a bad thing. It’s a great basis for us to start from.’ He kissed her again, this time not quite so demurely. ‘Anyway, I haven’t anywhere near finished with you. We have the whole of our lives to fall in love with each other.’

Hermione sighed happily and drew Snape into another kiss, knowing that she had finally got everything she wanted.


End file.
